


Again, Armageddon

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again, Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the time period of the Season 3 episode "Twilight". The episode deals with an AU in which an injury has destroyed Jonathan's ability to retain short term memories - with his memory span being less than a day. T'Pol is living with him on the planet Ceti Alpha V as his caregiver. The prompt was 'end of the world'.

I’m trying to comprehend losing ten years of my life… waking up to old news day after day. It’s overwhelming. And it’s not old news to me. The fate of Earth... of humanity... cuts as deeply today as it probably has every other day. Yet I have to ask… again.

“Are you sure, T’Pol? Did you see the attack?”

“There is a recording. You sometimes choose to view it.”

“I think I’d better see it for myself.”

“Very well, but forgive me if I step outside. Even a Vulcan cannot bear to watch the destruction of your world every day.”


End file.
